


A Birthday Surprise

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mechanisms!Jon, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon misses the Mechanisms, so Martin decides to plan a surprise for his birthday.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Birthday Surprise

Jon missed The Mechanisms. The band had been such a big part of his life, transitioning from just a group of friends messing around in University to something that he really cared about, something that he poured time and effort and energy into. It had been a welcome reprieve from the stresses of his day job when he’d worked in the archives, and he’d loved being able to relax and laugh and make music with his friends. The group was disbanded now, having given their last performance shortly before Jon and Martin had been forced to flee. Jon didn’t even know if his old bandmates had survived the apocalypse that he’d created. 

Martin could see how much Jon missed his band. He would often find Jon listening to Mechanisms albums or scrolling through their old website, a sad, wistful look on his face. 

“Are you okay, love?” he asked after the fifth time he found Jon like this. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine,” Jon replied, sighing. “It’s just— I miss them a lot. I miss getting to perform with them. I don’t even know if any of them are still alive, and if they’re dead, it’s on me. It’s my fault.”

“Hey, don’t you start with that again,” Martin said sternly, gripping Jon’s shoulders. “We’ve talked about this. None of that was your fault. Once you started reading that damn statement, it was Jonah, not you.”

“The words still came out of my mouth, though,” Jon argued. “I’ll still feel guilty if they didn’t survive.” Martin sighed and kissed Jon’s head. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” He said. “Come on, let’s make dinner.” Jon smiled, kissing Martin. 

“Alright,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Martin replied. 

Jon’s birthday was coming up, and Martin knew exactly what to do. He went to several different yarn shops, finding exactly what he needed, and he got Tim and Sasha to help him do some digging. Jon’s birthday was a subdued affair. Jon didn’t really care for big parties, so his birthdays usually involved spending the actual day with Martin and maybe meeting Tim, Sasha, Daisy, Basira, Georgie, and Melanie for drinks a few days later. Martin’s hands shook as he handed Jon a box, wrapped in galaxy-patterned paper and tied with a silver ribbon. Jon smiled and kissed him as he took the box, not seeming to notice Martin’s nervousness. He undid the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper, opening the box and pulling out the charcoal grey sweater that Martin had knit him. It had taken Martin months, but he’d painstakingly knit the Mechanisms’ logo into the sweater, making sure to match the colors exactly. The words “there are tales to be told” was written underneath the logo in sweeping letters.

“Martin, this looks amazing!” Jon exclaimed, taking off his own sweater, one he’d stolen from Martin’s drawer a few days before, and trying the new one on. “This is perfect!” He said, leaning up to kiss Martin again. 

“There’s still more in the box,” Martin told him. Jon reached in the box again. The first thing he pulled out was a pair of steampunk goggles just like the ones he’d worn while performing with the Mechanisms. The second thing he pulled out was an envelope with “Jonny D’ville” written on it. Confused, Jon opened the letter. 

_ Hey, Captain (first mate) _ , it read.  _ If you ever want to get the crew back together, just give us a call. We’ve still got more tales to tell. _ Underneath the letter were the signatures and phone numbers of all of Jon’s bandmates. Jon stared at the letter, then looked at Martin in disbelief, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“They all survived?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Martin said. “Tim and Sasha helped me track them down. They all miss the band just as much as you do, and they agreed it was about time you all got back together.” Jon practically tackled Martin, hugging him tighter than ever before. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so,  _ so _ much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Martin said. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Jon argued. “This means a lot to me, and I think you know that. God, I love you.” Martin chuckled. 

“I love you too,” he replied. 


End file.
